Dragastoria
by Evelya
Summary: Bienvenue dans la famille Malefoy et leur fils unique, Draco, qui se doit de se marier. Le choix ne lui est pas proposé,ce sera l'aînée Greengrass et puis c'est tout. Ah oui, vraiment ? Comptez-donc sur lui pour suivre son père à la lettre... Ce ton était bien évidemment narquois, vous l'avez compris j'espère ? Bien, à présent approchez, je vous ouvre les portes du Manoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragastoria**

Résumé : Bienvenue dans la famille Malefoy et leur fils unique, Draco, qui se doit de se marier. Le choix ne lui est pas proposé ce sera l'aînée Greengrass et puis c'est tout. Ah oui, vraiment ?

OS composé de 4 chapitres.

Rating **M**

Couple : Astoria x Drago

Nda : Voici un couple qu'il me tardait de vous faire découvrir et qui suit ma foi le plan de J K Rowling, bien que personne ne sache ou, comment, ni pourquoi et bien je me propose de tenter une ébauche. Très hot je l'avoue, dès le deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

* * *

Draco Malefoy sentit ses tempes cogner méchamment jusqu'à vriller dans sa boîte crânienne et à lui fermer ses yeux pour quelques secondes mais il dut se ressaisir rapidement lorsqu'il entendit la voix froide et sans équivoque de son père claquer entre les murs du petit salon vert.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller enfiler ton costume.

Il tourna les talons non sans récolter un dernier regard gris perçant de son paternel. Mais Draco connaissait bien son père et encore plus ses manigances. Il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ses décisions d'autant plus que celles-ci avaient été prises avec mère et la famille Greengrass.

Une remontée acide monta jusque dans son œsophage et lui fit froncer ses narines. Dans le couloir menant au hall les miroirs reflétaient son teint devenu vert par l'annonce dure et implacable. Il allait devoir se fiancer !

Il rencontra un elfe de maison et ses oreilles infames. Son nez crasseux de cochon écrasa le sol dès qu'il passa devant lui mais il jura avoir vu passer un certain éclat dans ses yeux.

De la pitié.

Il lui cracha un :

-Disparaît !

Un pop retentissa pour toute réponse. Mais la trace de sa défiance se reflétaient encore dans sa tête, ses deux prunelles rouilles suintaient de pitié. Il eut un rire sec, même les elfes de maison savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait !

Il ragea sur les escaliers en bois qui le menait à sa chambre, au deuxième étage. Magiquement amplifié il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, comme à Poudlard. Il le déposa au premier non sans lui faire un sursaut de bienvenue.

-Tête de nœud ! Lui cria t-il, je t'ai dit au deuxième étage !

Il ne bougea plus, pire il semblait assoupi ou sans vie comme un vulgaire escalier tapa du pied mais récolta un sinistre craquement de bois pour ultime réponse.

-Bien.

Il sentit bien avant qu'il ne la vit sa mère. Elle se trouvait là toute proche, comme souvent dans l'encadrement du bureau ovale. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient sur la robe en soie qui valait plus qu'un bijou de chez Slowania, boutique en vogue mais luxueuse depuis la déchéance du Maître.

-Draco. Fit-elle. Son regard myosotis emplie d'une profonde lassitude cherchait une quelconque explication à sa mauvaise humeur.

-Mère. Répondit-il d'une manière neutre, calmé. Il baissa son nez sur ses mains tremblantes, elle portait les deux anneaux d'or ainsi que la chevalière gravée d'un serpent de la famille. Un sursaut de colère s'insinua jusqu'à sa bouche.

-Vous le saviez !

-Draco ! Fit-elle mortifiée.

-Pourquoi me le cacher jusqu'ici ? Continua t-il malgré la supplique de sa mère de se taire, d'arrêter là le combat. Vous saviez à qui vous me promettez, pourquoi ne rien me dire ? Eructa t-il blessé.

-Ton père me l'a fait promettre, il savait que tu ne le voulais. S'approcha t-elle en lui chuchotant. Son coeur se serra.

Elle lui prit les mains. Les siennes étaient froides, toujours sursautantes.

-Draco, mon petit.

La froideur passa sur sa joue, elle le caressa amoureusement.

Il avait envie de crier, de stopper cette main qui ne lui inspirait que du dégoût et de la gifler. Pour la réveiller de ce joug paternel qui ne promettait que la terreur et l'abnégation. A elle et à lui. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête Lucius Malefoy comme toujours.

-Tu comprendras plus tard Draco, tout le bien dans lequel tu vas t'engager. Le mariage est un accomplissement. Pour le bien de la famille, pour le bien des sangs-purs. Pour toi.

-Je ne vois en quoi le mariage est un accomplissement. Fit-il en desserrant ses dents, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait mordu dans sa joue, et sa langue. Un goût de sang dans sa bouche.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

Il piqua un fard, mais furieux il piqua comme un serpent, on le lui avait si bien appris :

-Suffit de voir le vôtre, il n'y a aucun amour là-dedans !

Ses deux yeux bleus se levèrent de surprise et son sourire se fana.

-Détrompes-toi ! Fit-elle d'une voix très dure, une de celle qu'elle n'utilisait que trop rarement. Ses mains froides lui broyèrent soudainement les siennes comme les serres d'un aigle, elle le tenait.

-Ton père et moi nous nous sommes aimés. Au delà de ce que tu peux imaginer Draco, même si ce fut un mariage arrangé, ton père et moi nous avons sut ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Ce n'est plus le cas. Répondit-il d'une voix cassée dans un dernier affront.

-Peut être. Peut être pas.

Elle détourna son regard du sien, il vit danser une douleur mais aussi de la douceur.

-Tu restes un Malefoy et ce pour toute ta vie, fais ce qu'on te dit de faire, et fais le bien !

Elle lâcha ses mains puis repartit dans le bureau et ferma la porte, en silence.

Il se sentit vidé comme un vulgaire besoin qu'on aurait laissé au fin-fond d'une cuvette de toilette et qu'on aurait chassé.

Derrière lui les escaliers se télescopaient en douceurs reprenant la valse majestueuse qui s'effectuaient depuis des centaines d'années.

Il leurs accorda un dernier regard puis transplanna.

* * *

Dans sa chambre le bleu était mis à l'honneur. Il n'aimait pas le vert contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire. Il détestait cette couleur. Mais comme il était un Malefoy il se devait de faire bonne figure et suivre les règles.

Les règles dataient bien de cinq cent années d'existence, peut être même plus et donc étaient terriblement vieillottes et obsolètes. Pour certaines débiles et profondément rétrogrades. Mais voilà chez les Malefoy un mariage libre était tout ce qui était de proprement irréalisable. Impensable.

Un mariage arrangé ne pouvait qu'être profitable afin d'éviter un malheur de changement de statut du sang. Il fallait que celui-ci reste pur et ce pour les centaines et milliers d'années à venir.

Il avait bien envie de gerber sur cette règle mais enfin il s'était déjà assis au milieu de sang-mélés et même des sangs de bourbe ce qui était déjà hautement irritable pour les ancêtres Malefoy. Le concept de pureté ne le dérangeait pas, non, ce qu'il exécrait avant tout c'est de n'avoir le choix de prendre qui il voulait comme épouse. Si au moins on lui avait fait une liste des promises !

Son père avait délibérément choisi celle-ci. Juste pour le faire chier.

-Daphné Greengrass ! Soupira-t'il à haute voix.

-Tu aurai pu tomber sur pire ! Fit la voix du tableau représentant un jeune homme à la cape molletonné. Un ancêtre accroché là par sa mère.

-Crois-moi, fit le tableau, les Greengrass sont une très haute famille, nobles. Il ne sont pas si terribles que ça et puis les femmes Greengrass sont toujours très belles !

Il fit une moue. Il n'était pas du même avis que lui.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé Octuvius, merci !

Le sourire de celui-ci s'éteignit et il fit une révérence silencieuse.

A bien y réfléchir, Daphné n'était pas ignoble, pas vraiment jolie, pas moche non plus. Fade.

Il se jeta sur son lit sans aucune manière et mordit dans son poing pour crier. A 25 ans il pensait qu'on allait le laisser tranquille, après sa marque par le Seigneur des Ténèbres fortement recommandé par son père, le choix de sa carrière imposé par son père, il aurait une épouse choisi par son père !

Ses dents marquèrent sa chair jusqu'au sang. Il siffla et haleta sur ses draps blancs, quelques gouttes pourpres s'y déposèrent de ses mains. Il vit ses tâches comme une délivrance, à y regarder de plus près elles signifiaient quelque chose.

La vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

La sonnette d'entrée se mit à retentir et sonna comme un hymne à la mort aux oreilles de Draco.

Il n'était pas redescendu entre le discours-et l'annonce de son père concernant sa décision sans appel du devoir de se marier jusqu'à l'évocation du nom de l'heureuse élue- et l'aparté avec sa mère.

A peine trois heures pour avaler la nouvelle et se composer une nouvelle façade de rigueur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il entendit des voix féminines indistinctes, s'aspergea d'une once de parfum qui coûtait un bras et se pinça les joues jusqu'à faire apparaître quelques couleurs sur son teint diaphane.

Il fit un sourire crispé à son reflet dans le miroir, il avait l'air constipé. Une moue boudeuse apparut, il avait l'air ridicule ! Il se fit charmeur et son regard pétilla avec envie.

On ne lui gâcherait pas sa jeunesse, ah ça non !

Il transplanna dans le hall. Juste à temps, les présentations avec sa mère venaient de se terminer avec Mrs Greengrass, un sourire de glace figeait ses lèvres fines lorsqu'elle le vit. Quand à son père il lui lança un regard hautain, indirectement, silencieusement, lui fit comprendre comme toujours d'être irréprochable.

-Mrs Greengrass ! Ravi de vous revoir,cette robe vous va à merveille ! Lui dit-elle, flatteur à souhait. Prenant dans ses bras sa future belle mère, celle-ci rosissa de plaisir et visiblement semblait sous son charme, même si celui-ci n'en pensait pas un mot.

-Draco ! Vous êtes toujours aussi bien élevé, vous êtes...charmant ! Ronronna t-elle. Elle était plutôt jolie pour son âge. Point de rides ni de tâches vieillissantes, pas d'embonpoint ni de cheveux gris en revanche elle portait une robe mousseline verte cendrée aux pourpoints noirs, il se retint de ne pas froncer des sourcils, le mythe Malefoy avait de beaux jours devant lui.

-Mais voyons ne vous attardez pas trop dans mes bras, voici notre jolie Daphné ! S'écria t-elle tout sourire et mièvreries au dehors, une scène à n'en pas douter chronométrée à la seconde près, dévoilant Daphné cachée derrière elle.

Il se retint de rire, il ne devait surtout froisser personne. Dans son souvenir Daphné était bonde ou rousse. Les colorations étaient passées de ci de là. Point de tout ceci ce soir. Un brun soyeux se dessinait sous un chignon savamment travaillé.Ses deux yeux verts semblaient graves et emprunts de pureté. Elle semblait juvénile, une vierge n'aurait pu la combattre. Mais Draco savait à quoi s'en tenir, cette demoiselle était tout sauf un ange tombé du ciel, elle avait collectionné bon nombre d'aventures, bien plus que ce que la société sorcière puritaine du grata au sang pur ne pouvait le supporter.

Sous ces faux-airs de sainte nitouche donc, Daphné fit une révérence pliant son front et son sage décolleté en avant. Une splendide robe de soie crème et à la dentelle blanche se mariaient à la perfection, ceinturant joliment sa poitrine. A défaut d'être crédible, elle était il fallait le reconnaître splendide.

-Draco fit-elle d'une voix emprunte d'émotion, je suis enchantée de vous revoir ce soir.

Quelle fabuleuse actrice ! Encore un peu et il allait sentir son coeur déborder de coulis de framboise. Malheureusement il n'eut le temps de savourer la pose comique de sa future fiancée les deux mains jointes et la bouche en coeur plus longtemps, le père, Mr Greengrass toussota pour la forme et se joignit à la mascarade familiale en s'exclamant de vive-voix :

-Mr Malefoy !

Une bonne poignée de mains et quelques tissus de mensonges plus tards et alors que tout le monde était sur le point d'avancer dans le salon jaune, Mrs Greengrass éleva sa voix pour se faire entendre :

-Oh mais nous ne vous avons pas présenté Astoria !

Il sentit un tic traverser son oeil puis sa joue. Âgée de 23 ans, Astoria s'avança doucement de derrière le pilier du vestibule. Son entrée à elle n'était pas calculée, elle semblait avoir été tirée de force jusqu'ici il suffisait de voir son antipathie envers la maisonnée, elle baissait du regards sans regarder les hôtes, effacée, inintéressée sans doute. Toute aussi blonde que son aînée était brune, Astoria fit une légère révérence puis d'une petite voix s'annonça.

Elle leva ses deux perles bleu-clairs pour enfin le regarder, un certain éclat brillait dans ses yeux et le cueillit avec surprise.

Il ne sut que penser et maladroitement détourna son regard, le tic toujours présent l'agaçait prodigieusement.

-Il est temps de nous asseoir Mrs et Mr Greengrass nous n'allons pas rester ici, venez-donc !

Il suivit ses parents et l'espace d'un instant se trouva interdit, comme s'il flottait dans les airs sans qu'aucun de ses pas ne fut contrôlé par son cerveau. Astoria à ses cotés sentait la rose et le jasmin tandis que Daphné devant lui minauda une phrase quelconque qui le laissa de marbre.

Il étaient enfin dans le salon jaune. Son père fit venir les quelques bouteilles des meilleures whisky d'Angleterre, les deux elfes revenus chargés avaient revêtu pour l'occasion des costumes en queue de pie ridiculement laids.

Il remarque à peine le petit coffret recouvert d'un papier vert que Mrs Greengrass tenait dans ses mains et qu'elle offrit à sa mère, il entendit quand même les quelques "oh" de surprises feintes ainsi que la tentative froide de sa mère de paraître touchée.

En revanche il suivit parfaitement la courbe délicieuse d'Astoria au côté de sa mère, sa nuque délicate et ses yeux de biche qui coulaient un regard ennuyé sur la scène qui se produisait. Sa posture douce et sérieuse lui donnait envie de la titiller...juste un peu.

Il fit un sourire et se réveilla brusquement. Ce n'était pas elle qui lui était destiné.Il tourna son regard sur sa brune de soeur mais elle ne lui fit aucun effet. En tout cas elle capta son regard sur ses formes et lui fit une œillade poussée non sans oublier un sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier de coquin, elle juste l'air cruche comme ça.

Il lui répondit par un semblant de sourire, elle sembla plus que ravie et se tourna tout à fait lui offrant la vue de son postérieur.

Un claquement de langue le fit sortir de son observation mais sut d'avance qui en était l'auteur :

-Elle te plaît j'espère ? Fit son père gravement un verre à la main. La question était rhétorique, bien sûr.

-Plus que vous ne le pensez. Répondit-il non sans un sourire narquois. Son père s'étonna, il avait arqué imperceptiblement son sourcil droit. Sans autre mot, il lui tendit un verre qu'il prit puis trempa ses lèvres et retourna dans son tableau d'observation, les cheveux blonds l'attirait sans cesse.

Il ne lui avait juste pas précisé laquelle.

* * *

Elle défroissa sa robe juste au dessus du genou puis comme on le lui avait toujours appris s'assit avec grâce pour s'attabler.

Assise au côté de Daphné, elle tenait le rôle le plus inutile dans cette histoire et devait faire acte de présence.

Velouté d'Asperges. Les convives furent soudainement silencieux. Avait elle loupé quelque chose ? Elle darda son regard en face, Draco plongeait sa cuillère et savoura l'entrée. Il avait de jolis traits.

Il y avait encore un mois elle avait dut jouer la petite soeur modèle dans une autre maison. Personne n'avait eu vent que la famille Nott avait été la première sur la liste de ses parents. Sa soeur aurait dut se fiancer avec Théodore Nott sauf que ce bon à rien avait déjà sauté sur une autre occasion ou plutôt une autre fille, sa mère s'en était offusquée il était hors de question que Daphné finisse entre les bras de ce type de goujat puis de tout annuler, au revoir Théodore, bonjour Draco. Fiançailles rompues pour cause d'incompatibilité d'humeur. Laissez-là rire.

Les pains étaient dorés à souhait, les graines de sésame se perdaient sur la table mais délicatement elle les poussa sur le côté de son assiette. Elle prit sa fourchette et sauça la soupe. Elle avait envie de se resservir, c'était sa préférée à la maison mais le regard de sa mère le lui empêcha. Mince.

Toute cette histoire. Pathétique. Ah le mariage ! Ils pouvaient baiser après le mariage le nombre de putes qu'ils voulaient mais avant, ah ça non madame, impossible ! Et que dire de sa soeur ? Elle qui s'était volatilisée Merlin seul sait où dans les quartiers les plus malfamés de Londres, jusqu'à l'Allée des embrumes retrouver ses copains tous plus fêlés les uns que les autres ! Elle n'avait jamais écartée les cuisses peut être ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

A quoi pensait-elle ? De toute façon dans deux ou trois ans se sera son tour et puis elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire, comme avec Daphné.

Au moins Malefoy n'était pas dérangé du ciboulot, ni collectionneur de femme, enfin pas à ce que l'on dise de lui. Daphné en avait de la chance. Elle aurait pu tomber sur pire.

Sa fourchette se planta dans la viande de cerf, elle le coupa délicatement et le porta à sa bouche. Délicieux.

Machinalement l'éclat blond cendré l'attira. Il conversait avec son père. Comme il tenait bien son rôle lui aussi. Draco n'avait pas l'air ravi, il faisait bonne figure et essayait de paraître agréable mais son regard ne trompait pas, Daphné ne lui plaisait pas.

Et puis soudainement il captura ses yeux dans les siens, un instant il se sondèrent et puis la saucière se ballada devant ses yeux alors elle baissa le regard, elle sentit une chaleur envahir ses joues. Elle ne put résister plus longtemps, elle leva les yeux. Il continuait de la regarder, mieux, pire, il lui sourit au vu et au su de tous. Il semblait la contrôler, l'hypnotiser. Joignant le geste au regard, par dessous cette table il passa son pieds et frôla sa jambe.

Message reçu cinq sur cinq, il la draguait. Mais silencieusement, ce lieu serait le lieu de leur attirance respectives sans que personne ne l'apprenne.

Et puis elle ne sut comment il s'y étais prit, elle ne sentit plus ses chaussures rêches et froides tout contre sa jambe, se fut un pied chaud et dénudé qui la caressa et qui s'insinua entre ses jambes. Elle sentit une boule de chaleur grandir en elle, son petit bouton de chair était en feu.

Il ne put plus la regarder. Même s'il le voulait, trop de monde les voyaient. Il cassa le lien visuel pour rire d'un commentaire de sa mère. Et pourtant.

Il continuait à la toucher à travers sa robe, sur son pubis. Et elle, elle en voulait plus, discrètement elle leva sa robe et écarta les cuisses. Merlin étaient-ils fou de faire ça en pleine soirée devant leurs parents respectifs ? Elle se grisa de cette sensation et écarta comme elle put cette satanée petite culotte. Il sentit, son orteil contre ses lèvres. Il la regarda d'un air coquin. Il toucha pendant quelques instants cette chair délicate qu'il devait deviner et elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître, de respirer normalement.

Encore, encore pensa t-elle. Faites que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Elle avança son bassin pour qu'il atteigne mieux l'endroit des réjouissances, qu'il caresse plus fort sa chair. Elle était pourtant écartelée entre le fait de se faire surprendre et le bonheur de cette passion irraisonnée. Elle dandina encore, malgré elle des mouvements saccadés la soulevait de la chaise. Et elle haletait malgré tout, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Non pas ici, pas comme ça ! Qu'il donne encore un peu. Il fourragea son talon puis ses orteils encore et il la toucha pile sur le clitoris . Happée par la surprise, l'éclat d'un plaisir intense la cloua. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet, entendit un cri traverser sa gorge et fit tomber son couteau qui ne put qu'attérir non sans un certain fracas sur le sol. Alors il arrêta le jeu,retira ce pied qui lui avait fait tourner l'esprit, replia sa jambe et baissa sa tête.

Mortifiée. Elle était mortifiée, les yeux révulsés sous ce choc.

Les elfes apparurent en une seconde, ramassèrent le couteau, un autre apparut propre dans ses mains.

Ce petit manège n'échappa à ses parents, elle baissa la tête sur son cerf-roti non sans sentir son coeur toujours aussi dérangé.

Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle passa le reste de la soirée, difficilement, le nez sur la nappe. Elle était bleue et blanche avec des motifs aux blasons Malefoy et à la calligraphie victorienne.

* * *

Elle n'avait plus osé relever le regard. Elle avait attrapé peur, il n'était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère non plus. Tant pis.

Tant mieux, au moins il lui avait fait passer le message, Daphné ne l'intéressait pas. C'était elle. Et Merlin qu'elle était coquine cette fille. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle se serait laissée faire, tout au plus tolérer la jambe, mais le reste ? Elle avait écartée ces cuisses, lui avait offert son intimité !

Il se sentait encore bouillonnant, le sexe dressé dans son pantalon par ce plaisir interdit qu'il lui avait offert, par le teint rose et sa respiration saccadée et la jouissance, oui ce petit hoquet, ce cri, juste avant que ce couteau ne lui échappe. Elle avait joui, il l'aurait juré. Il était tellement coincé dans ses pensées qu'il entendit à peine la voix de sa mère, pourtant, il se ressaisissa.

-Draco ? Draco !

-Plaît-il ? Répondit-il à sa mère en sursaut.

-Qu'en dis-tu, si nous proposions à nos invités de déguster un thé et quelques petites friandises dans la bibliothèque bleue ?

Il frissona, comprit le message, ainsi s'acheverai la soirée, par un contrat.

-Bien-sûr mère.

Tout cela lui coupa son envie, il sentit retomber son membre, il put se lever et inviter les autres à en faire autant pour se diriger vers cette maudite salle. Un étau barrait son ventre l'obligeant à oublier ce moment rare et occulter l'inoubliable Astoria.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsy et Alpy apportèrent le thé et le café. Leurs oreilles s'abaissèrent subitement lorsque la voix de leur maître claqua "le sucre " de suite les deux elfes se plièrent en deux, le nez dans le tapis bicentenaire puis en une demi-seconde s'évaporèrent pour revenir les bras chargés de sucres, de lait, de chocolats pralinés et de merlin seul savait quoi d'autre. Draco suivit cela d'un oeil distrait, prit une tasse de café bien noir puis trempa son morceau de sucre de betterave, il en croqua un bout avant de replonger ce qu'il en restait dans le fond de sa tasse.

Daphné à sa gauche sur le fauteuil d'appoint à la boiserie dorée suivit le geste du blond l'oeil gourmand. Il ne sembla pas voir la convoitise dans ses yeux ou ne voulu le voir car il prit une cuillère à café sur la table basse, l'argenterie pour les belles occasions étaient de sorties, il touilla dans un bruit de porcelaine la tasse fine digne des collections les plus prestigieuses des grandes familles sorcières et se concentra sur cette tasse à défaut de pouvoir contempler autre chose car l'instant pour lui était hautement nerveux et déprimant.

La bibliothèque gigantesque ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionner les Greengrass, ils avaient à peu de choses près la même chez eux. Narcissa fit un sourire et dans un silence quasi religieux Lucius Malefoy commença à parler de la chose sérieuse.

-Nous allons à présent évoquer ce dont nous avions parlés précedemment cher Mr Greengrass. Fit la voix à la fois doucereuse et grave de Lucius.

Daphné eut un rire semblable à une dinde et Draco laissa échapper un reniflement de dégoût faisant converger alors tous les regards sur lui.

Cela n'échappa à personne, pas même à l'interessée qui soutint alors le regards gris de son futur époux. Elle fut déçue de n'y voir que du désinterêt pire, du dédain.

-Draco. Fit Lucius, cinglant. Comptes-tu nous dire de vive voix la décision que tu as prises ?

Draco eut pendant un instant-infime certes- mais un instant quand même une peur paralysante qui plomba ses poumons. Il sentit ses yeux se révulser puis la colère s'insinuer lentement, insidieusement dans ses veines. La chape de plomb s'évapora alors comme elle était venue et à la place l'être docile et timoré qu'il était il y a quelques heures disparu à la seconde même où son père lui avait ordonné cette décision. Il sentit un feu folet s'abattre sur ses joues, certainement devait-il être devenu rouge comme un coquelicot mais il n'en eu cure.

Il respira l'air sec de ce manoir désabusé où la froideur cotoyait quotidiennement la haine et l'obligation, le devoir et la soumission puis se prépara à l'exercice le plus difficile avec son paternel. La négociation. Il allait devoir la jouer fine. Il respira un bon coup, puis se leva.

-Oui père, voici ma décision. J'aimerai me marier cette même année avec votre fille Mr et Mrs Greengrass. J'aimerai vous dire tout d'abord- et il s'installa en face des parents non sans froler la jambe d'Astoria puis de s'asseoir à ses côtés avec assurance- que votre fille est un vrai bijou, une beauté sans nom et d'une grande, très grande délicatesse.

Se disant il se tourna vers Astoria pour lui faire un sourire sous l'oeil surpris de celle-ci, un flottement dança alors au dessus d'eux tous.

-Draco ! Coupa Lucius. Que cela signifie t-il ? S'agaça t-il.

Confuse, Mrs Greengrass laissa echapper un hoquet lorsqu'elle vit la mains de Malefoy se poser sur genou de sa fille, sa cadette. Quand au père Greengrass il ne sut que prononcer cette phrase :

-Ah bein ça alors !

Un tel retournement de situation ne pouvait que remuer le sang de la gent féminine. Daphné se mua en une statut de cire et ne sut que faire une bouche tordue en cul de poule d'où aucun son ne sortait. Décidement cette fille était un parc animalier à elle seule pensa Draco.

En vérité il était plus que ravi, ses parents n'avaient toujours pas réagis, peut être avaient-ils reçus le choc de leur vie en voyant sa tentative de désengagement-envers Daphné-mais pas envers Astoria.

Mrs Greengrass eu un sursaut de surprise sembla réprendre son esprit mais ne put définitivement pas accepter cette main blanche s'accrocher au tissu bleu de sa fille. Elle haleta sembla avoir reçu une décharge electrique en témoigne ses deux bras emprises de tremblements puis prononça enfin ses quelques mots en apnée :

-Mais...mais ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu ! Votre main ! Fit elle, blanche comme un linge le pointant du doigt.

Draco sentit son sourcil se soulever il savait très bien l'air qu'il devait avoir, narquois et charmeur. Il se tourna vers Astoria, les yeux ecarquillés, la respiration nerveuse et tremblante comme une feuille- il le sentait là sous sa main- il lui accorda un regard plein de douceur et de bienveillance. Il lui prit les mains et elle se laissa faire, bien que les siennes étaient froides.

-Astoria, lui dit-il doucement, qu'en penses-tu si toi et moi nous nous mariions ? Voudrais-tu de moi comme époux ? Je te promets de t'être fidèle et de te respecter jusque dans tes choix et envies et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Draco ne sut comment cette phrase ne fusse même qu'un quart de cette phrase ai pu traverser sa bouche... mais il l'avait dit. Il sentit le regard pesant de son père derriere lui tout comme le silence de sa mère.

Astoria dut sortir de ce silence et Draco sentit combien cela lui avait couté, sa voix était éraillée, émue et très aigûe.

-J'en serai...ho..honorée. Bafouilla t-elle nerveuse. Sous le choc de cette aveu, elle eut alors une réaction très touchante, elle garda ses mains contre les siennes et les posa sur ses joues. Si Astoria était toute rouge lui devait être cramoisi, aussi nerveux qu'elle, encore abasourdie de sa réponse il se leva le coeur triomphant d'un nouveau sentiment.

-Je plussoie que ce changement soudain de situation n'eu été calculé et monté de toute pièce. N'est-ce pas Draco ? Menaca la voix tremblante et blanche de son père.

-Pour qui me prenez vous ? S'entendit-il dire. Tout est arrangé, Astoria et moi allons nous marier et rien ne pourra changer cette décision prise d'un commun accord. Un éclair de colère brillait dans les yeux de Lucius mais jamais autant que celle de la victoire qui dansait follement dans les yeux gris de son fils.

Lucius Malefoy vaincu.

Sa mère avait toujours les lèvres pincées quand à sa future belle mère tamponnait encore son tissu de soie sous son nez, visiblement contrariée.

Il se tourna vers Astoria et lui dit :

-Venez ma douce, je vous accompagne vers la serre nous pourrons ainsi nous entretenir afin de parler des convenances de ce mariage.

L'oeil sévère de son père n'y changea rien, après tout qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Il avait voulu marier son fils à une fille de bonne famille. Il avait son content.

La jolie blonde se leva et prit cette main qui lui était offerte, les yeux rieurs.

Daphné trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs la pauvre fille était avachie sur son fauteuil, elle qui était si heureuse quelques minutes auparavant était desormais une vraie serpillère, elle allait passer une mauvaise nuit. Oh que oui !


	4. Chapter 4

La nuit tombait à peine sur la serre du manoir et Draco ne savait par où commencer tant il y avait à dire. Il ne la connaissait même pas.

Le soleil couchant traversa la verrière splendide en fer forgée, les quelques rayons orangés se perdèrent dans les cheveux d'Astoria l'illuminant d'une grande, très grande beauté, presque divine.

Si l'instant se prêtait au jeu amoureux et à la confidence jamais Draco n'eut pensé un seul instant qu'Astoria aurait eu l'audace de ce geste. Elle se colla soudainement à lui et le toucha à ses parties intimes. Il sentit sa main par dessus son costume gris. Elle était chaude et gourmande. Elle l'appuya ne lui laissant croire à aucun accident de sa part tout en levant ses yeux sur son visage.

-J'ai toujours voulu faire ça. Lui dit elle le plus naturellement du monde, la voix chaude.

Que.. Que voulait-elle dire ? Lui faire ça à lui ?

Il sentit la chaleur s'abattre sur ses joues et dans ses reins. Son pénis se gonflait de temps d'attention.

-Je n'ai jamais touché aucun homme Draco, je te le promets. Contrairement à Daphné, je suis vierge, enfin presque.

Une ribambelle de questions se formèrent dans ses pensées les plus coquines, que voulait-elle dire par presque ? Et par Merlin, pourquoi avait elle ses yeux si explicites et cette main pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à l'exciter de telle sorte, surtout ici chez lui, enfin, chez ses parents. Nerveusement il arrêta sa main.

-A..Astoria...

-Quoi ? L'interrempit-elle mutine. Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si..si bien sûr que j'aime mais...ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi j'avais pensé en venant ici. Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit approprié pour faire de telles choses ! Et puis...

Elle l'interrompit.

-J'espères que tu plaisantes, il me semble que tu m'as fait certaine chose dans la salle à manger ce soir...

Et elle lui fit un merveilleux sourire, grivois.

-Je sais. Il se sentit rougir. Mais j'ai fait ça malgré moi et..

-Chut

Elle l'interrompis encore une fois mais cette fois-ci en se jettant sur ses lèvres. Draco arreta alors de penser. Il ne pensa plus à rien si ce n'est à savourer le plaisir de sa langue sur la sienne, du ballet fiévreux qui en résulta. Il n'entendit pas l'étagère chargée de bégonias grincer sous le poids de leur corps collés contre celle-ci et il vit encore moins la terre des pots des résinifias se mélanger à ses cheveux.

Mais il eut le réflexe avec sa baguette de barrer toutes les portes attenant à la serre et d'occulter les bruits par un assurdiato.

Profitant de ce moment Astoria se colla encore plus à lui et à califourchon l'emprisonna sous elle.

-Tu sais Draco, je penses que tu es un vilain garçon de m'avoir si impunément donné une leçon de jouissance devant ta famille et la mienne par la même occasion. Lui fit-elle taquine.

Elle prit la baguette de sa main et la jeta sur le sol. Elle était diablement féline Astoria, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences...

Elle enleva sans plus de cérémonie ses délicates bretelles en soie laissant dévoiler alors sa poitrine. Draco eut tout le mal du monde de ne pas se brûler les pupilles en voyant ses deux jolis petits seins.

Il se jeta sur ce mets délicat et la tint par la taille puis lécha avidement les deux tétons pointant de désir. Il fit tant de caresses qu'Astoria en glapissa agrippant ses cheveux blonds salis par la terre.

Bientôt elle ne tînt plus, elle tira sur le bout de robe qui tenait mollement sur ces hanches et le laissa glisser sur le sol. Il l'aida et s'agenouilla devant elle. Lui restait plus qu'une petite culotte blanche en coton. Sans plus attendre, elle l'arracha.

Draco flotta un instant entre la fièvre et l'envie. Devant ses yeux le sexe d Astoria se dessinait vibrant. Il leva les yeux sur sa peau , ses seins harmonieux et son visage. Ses cheveux défaits encadraient des yeux emplis de désir et de passion. Elle s'agenouilla elle aussi et l'embrassa.

Et alors ce fut son tour, nue comme au premier jour de sa vie elle le déshabilla enleva d'abord sa veste puis sa chemise. Méticuleusement ses boutons sautèrent un à un. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse bouillonnant et sembla apprécier sa peau imberbe. Elle lécha son cou et se colla à lui, ses seins comprimés tout contre son corps.

Il ne tînt plus longtemps. Il se leva et d'un mouvement sec enleva ses chaussures, son pantalon puis son boxer.

Le vit à l'air devant ses yeux bleus brûlants, Astoria n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Elle le suça et appréhenda le goût de son pénis. La gorge chaude l'enchanta plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer, et que dire de ses vas et viens divins dans sa bouche, de cette langue magique qui ne cessait de titiller son gland jusqu'à ses testicules et de ses bruits goulus qu'elle arrachait entre chaque respiration !

Il sentit ses hanches se mouvoir au plus profond dans la gorge et ne put s'empêcher de tenir ce doux visage entre ses mains, mais il savait qu'il devait l'arrêter au risque de tout foutre en l'air. Il s'arracha de sa bouche dans un halètement de fortune.

Elle se lècha les lèvres.

-Tu as aimé ?

Pour toute réponse il la prit dans ses bras dans un bruit de gorge et la plaqua sur une des tables parmi les jardinières et les fleurs en pots. A présent le jour s'était éteint, on n'y voyait plus grand chose. Il formula mentalement un lumos qui illumina sobrement l'endroit .

Et Draco put voir qu'Astoria prenait les choses en main, pas du tout apeurée elle écarta devant lui sciemment ses jambes laissant apparaître une fine toison blonde et ce petit bouton de chair.

Les sens en alerte, décharge de passion dévorante, appelez ça comme vous voulez mais Draco sut qu'il était à un point de non retour. Il toucha d'abord le haut de son pubis, caressa ses lèvres les pressa l'une contre l'autre afin de toucher cette peau fine et soyeuse. L'autre main fouilla le clitoris, son index en profita pour tendrement le titiller puis tourner d'un cercle sempiternel et hypnotisant elle frissonna alors puis se cambra avant de lâcher un profond soupir alanguissant. Elle souleva son bassin lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt doucement en elle. Elle était humide et chaude et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver exquise lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir d'un tout nouveau chant de plaisir. Il avait envie de la goûter.

Il fondit alors sa langue sur ce petit bout de rien du tout qui semblait lui arracher mille et un plaisir. Elle haleta et cria si fort que Draco en fut fier. Il continua à lécher, mordiller, sucer cet endroit puis à fourrager ses doigts dans l'antre de la vie. Elle glapissait et tenait son front si fort qu'il savait qu'elle lui avait fait des marques sur sa peau.

C'est alors qu'elle n'en puis plus. Tout pulsait si fort en elle. Elle lui cria et quémanda "baises-moi !"

Si le langage dans un autre contexte lui aurait fait horreur, Draco sentit une curieuse chose se produire dans son coeur et dans sa chair et ne put que se plier à ses ordres, piqué d'un ardent désir de lui faire plaisir.

Il prit son pénis dressé , fit quelques vas et viens avec sa main et doucement entra en elle. Elle fêla sous l'intrusion mais Draco mut par son instinct tînt sa promesse et la baisa.

Il sentit sa chair étroite écartelée et humides glisser tout contre son hampe. Ses jambes qu'il tenait droite tamponnaient contre son torse et elle se laissait totalement aller, yeux révulsés et bouche en cris.

Il continua longtemps ses vas et viens, quelques minutes, cinq, dix, quinze. A vrai dire il ne compta pas, ne se libéra pas tant il aimait la voir se démener dans les limbes de l'extase. Il ne sut que fourrager encore et encore son sexe en elle, l'amener das des endroits qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il sentit pourtant ses mains le prendre et le coller tout contre elle. Elle le voulait plus proche intimant un contact rapproché.

Encore une fois il lui fit ce plaisir. Il se délia de son vagin , et monta sur la table et en mode missionnaire Draco put savourer la posture. Il put mettre tout son poids sur elle et la câliner comme il se le devait en tant que futur mari son devoir était de conséquence.

Sachez-le, il le prenait vraiment à coeur.

Astoria pétrissait à n'en plus finir le fessier de son amant. Elle aimait tellement sentir ce pénis en elle, c'était tellement bon, tellement fort quand il la prenait encore, quand il y mettait toute sa force, qu'elle sentait dans sa chair lui partir, lui revenir, lui repartir et lui revenir toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin jusqu'à cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce petit lieu où la réjouissance n'avait de nom, elle pouvait juste lui faire comprendre que c'était là qu'il se devait de s'attarder, que c'était là qu'elle le voulait. Elle lui dit croassant presque : "Oui, ici, ici, encore, là, là, prends moi-encore, ici" jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il livre ces derniers efforts, elle le sentait, il misait tout sur cette "chose", elle en eut le souffle coupé, eu envie de pleurer puis de morde puis de gueuler. Elle sentit l'orgasme monter en elle, la foudroyer, la couper en deux, la soulever, la disparaître. Pourtant elle se rattacha à cette peau et à ses yeux gris, quelques secondes de plus ou elle se laissa bercer par l'impossible bonheur, la décharge électrique se stoppa et l'incendie retomba doucement. La chaleur brûlait encore, moins forte, bien qu'il était encore en elle, ne fut plus bien loin maintenant, il se livra dans un dernier sursaut.

L'image hautement érotique de cette position, Draco pouvait pertinemment se l'imaginer. Elle écartant ses cuisses et lui sur elle, en elle. Elle resta contre lui les jambes croisées dans son dos, ne semblait vouloir bouger. Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi bien qu'il sentait un vent froid glisser contre son fessier. Elle se réveilla de ses limbes quelques secondes plus tard, encore haletante et émoustillée par ce voyage. Lui était grisé par son regard et sa bouche rougie par ses attaques perpétuelles.

-C'était... ! Elle se mit à rire.

Il sentit lui aussi le rire monter et continua de la prendre contre son torse, ses bras liés aux siens.

-Merci Draco.

Il se séparèrent. Draco sentit toujours son sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il était résolument raide dingue d'Astoria. Il l'embrassa encore et elle y répondit, activement.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, chacun s'aidant à récupérer les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol tout en ponctuant les découvertes diverses de rires et d'acclamations.

-Tu as aimé, hein ? Lui fit-il une fois la chemise reboutonnée et la veste mise.

-Plus que tu ne le penses réellement. Lui répondit-elle.

Il sentit son coeur exploser si c'était possible. Tellement belle, tellement chaude. A lui.

-Et toi ? Fit-elle sérieuse.

-Hum... je recommencerai bien ! Fit-il coquin et il éclata de rire sous son air heureux mais choquée. Là voilà devenue toute rouge, mais ou était passée la tigresse d'il y a quelques minutes ?

-Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on aille voir nos parents... il se fait tard. Fit-elle calmement.

-Je te suis.

Ils retournèrent dans la bibliothèque bleue. Son père afficha un air choqué lorsqu'ils rentrèrent main dans la main, le teint rosie et malgré toute l'attention requise, les cheveux défaits. Ils en étaient passés -tous- aux digestifs, Mrs Greengrass chantait une chanson populaire des années soixante-dix, Daphné n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et portait une attention toute particulière à ses propres chaussures. Narcissa debout semblait très nerveuse -se pourrait il qu'un elfe ai vu leur incartade ?- mais elle se retourna bien vite avec un verre de scotch à la main et appréhenda les traits de son fils, lui fit un sourire -sec bien sûr - et se rassit. Mr Greengrass quand à lui se tenait bien droit sur son siège de bureau en face de Lucius, ils parlementaient visiblement du contrat de mariage.

Draco s'approcha du bureau à le demande de son père pour visualiser les termes. Dans sa folle aventure avec Astoria il avait juste oublié un petit quelque chose.

-Dis-moi fils, que ce qui est dans tes cheveux n'est pas ce que je penses. Se glaça Lucius.

Son silence répondit bien à cela mais il ne se démonta pas et lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires carnassier :

-Les bégonias sont magnifiques père, vous devriez y faire un tour plus souvent avec mère, l'air y est...vivifiant !

Lucius Malefoy explosa sur le bureau et tapa du point.

-Enlèves-moi cette terre immédiatement ! Fulmina t-il.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire et à ses côtés Astoria était à deux doigts de le suivre se mordant la main le plus discrètement possible.

Et comme des enfants ils se regardèrent pour se faire une promesse silencieuse, celle de ne jamais devenir comme eux. Lucius les regardaient, pris en flagrant délit, ne sachant soudainement plus ce qu'il devait faire, les engueuler ou les mépriser. Ils profitèrent de cet instant de confusion où comme des adolescents ils partirent ensemble, claquant la porte en coup de vent pour se libérer du poids familial, ils coururent dans ce hall d'entrée, là où tout avait commencé et comme des adultes ils s'embrassèrent, ils s'aimèrent, se marièrent, firent leur vie comme il leur semblait, enfin presque et n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants, un seul en fait, ils avaient bien assez de travail avec leurs familles !

 *** FIN***

 **Nda** : Peut être avons-nous frôlé la crise cardiaque de Lucius Malefoy mais... tout va bien, on me dit que le couple Draco-Astoria va très bien et qu'ils roulent encore assez souvent sur le sol de la serre. Une petite exploration florale en mode couple débridé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :-)

Une petite review me ferai le plus grand plaisir afin d'avoir vos impressions hum ? Merci !


End file.
